LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P5/Transcript
(Emily is seen slowly waking up as Lenny is seen sleeping on her stomach when she looks down at him) Emily: Morning sleepyhead. (Lenny then wakes up) Lenny: Huh, what? Oh hey Emily. Emily: Ready to wake up? Lenny: Sure. (Lenny sits up and stretches as he jumps down onto the floor) Lenny: Hey.... Emily: What? (Emily looks to find that Yuri has vanished) Lenny: Where'd he go? Emily: I don't know. Maybe- (Emily turns to find Yuri sitting in the kitchen alone slowly eating a scrambled egg) Emily: Oh. Well there he is. Lenny: Is he eating? I thought robots couldn't eat. Emily: Yeah, that seems a bit weird. Lenny: Should we check on him? Emily: Yeah. (Emily and Lenny go over to Yuri) Emily: Hey Yuri. Yuri: *Turns in surprise* Huh?! Oh. Its only you guys. Lenny: What're you doing? Emily: Are you....eating? Yuri: Yeah. Lenny: Why? Yuri: I don't exactly know. When I woke up, my stomach started hurting for some reason so I made these and....the pain stopped. I don't know how or why. Emily:... A robot who gets hungry??? Wow. You are something all right. Yuri: Is that what you call that pain? Lenny: Yeah. Yuri: Huh, weird. Emily: It's not that weird. Lenny: How much do you even know about being human? Yuri: Besides pain and hunger, not much. Emily: Jeez, you really need some help with that. Yuri: You think? Lenny: It is a good thing Alex talked to All Might yesterday. Emily: Yeah. He'll need a lot more help then we thought. Yuri: I was hoping to learn more about how humans work before the "hunger" stopped. Lenny: Hey, we can help you with that! Yuri: But.....You're not human. Are you...? Lenny: HEY! Emily: Calm down Lenny. *To Yuri* He's a different race, yes, but Lenny could still teach you a few basic things that both humans and Targhul do and share. Yuri: But shouldn't we wake your friends up first? Emily: Nah, I think we can take care of it for now. Yuri: If you insist. Lenny: Trust us, we got it. Yuri: Well, where do you wanna start? What's something you two like doing? Emily: Oh we like to play. Yuri: Play? Lenny: Yeah. Like games and stuff. Yuri: I don't follow. Emily: You want a demonstration? Yuri: Sure. Emily: Okay then Lenny! Time for your favorite game! Lenny: Yay! All right go hide Emily! Emily: Just watch Lenny Yuri. *Runs off* Lenny: *Covers his eyes* 1... 2... (Yuri stares blank in confusion) Yuri: Uhhhh.... Lenny: 5.....6.....7....8.....9....10! Here I come! (Lenny runs off to find Emily as Yuri gets up and follows) Yuri: What is this? Lenny: Hide and seek! Yuri: Hide and.....seek? Lenny: Yeah, it's easy! You just gotta wait for the person you're looking for to hide and then you go find them! Yuri: What do you do when you find them? Lenny: Well, I like to eat my opponents when I find them. Yuri: Huh?! Lenny: Not really! It's just what I call it. Yuri: Oh, okay. Lenny: Yeah all you really gotta do is just find them and you win. Yuri: I see. What's the purpose for this then? Lenny: Purpose? Yuri: Yes. Do you get something from this? Does something bad happen if you can't find the hiders? Lenny: Not really. It's just to have fun really. Yuri: Fun? Lenny: Oh boy this is gonna take awhile... Yuri: Sorry. Lenny: Oh it's fine Yuri, it's- (Lenny begins to pick up Emily's scent) Yuri: What is it? Lenny: Oooh I know where she's hiding. (Lenny couches on all 4 and starts crawling) Yuri: What are you- Lenny: Shh! She's close... Yuri: How do you know? Lenny: I smell her. Yuri: You do? Lenny: Yeah. Shhh.... (Lenny crawls around as he follows Emily's trail) Yuri: Is she far? Lenny: She's close..... (Lenny goes up to a door and sniffs it) Lenny: She's in here... I can't get in though. I'm too short to open the door. Yuri: Hmm... (Yuri opens the door for Lenny) Lenny: Thanks! (Emily is shown hiding behind a cardboard box) Emily: *In her head* Oh no. He knows I'm in here. Lenny: Emily. Where are you? Yuri: Do you need help? Lenny: No no, I know how to get her when I find her. Yuri: Okay, I'll wait here. (Yuri waits at the door as Lenny sniffs around before walking up to the box) Lenny: Hmmm.... Emily: *in her head* Don't look behind it Lenny. (Lenny sniffs the box more) Lenny: Hold on... (Lenny looks next to the box where he finds Emily's arm) Lenny: *Evil laugh* (Lenny starts to climb up the box and then looks down to see Emily who's seen scared waiting) Emily:..... *Slowly looks up* Lenny: I GOT YA! *Jumps on Emily* Emily: AHH!! Yuri: Did you get her? (Yuri looks at the box as the noise dies down) Yuri: Lenny? (Yuri begins to hear laughing behind the box) Yuri: You okay....? (Emily comes crawling out from behind the box laughing) Yuri: Huh? Emily: *Laughing* OKAY! OKAY LENNY! YOU WIN YOU WIN YOU GOT ME!! (Lenny jumps from Emily's body) Lenny: I ate you again! Emily: Dang it.....I suck at this game. (Lenny laughs) Yuri: You......got her? Lenny: Yeah! Yuri: But....You didn't eat her! Lenny: Why would I actually eat her? Emily: Yeah, what made you think that? Yuri: He said he was gonna eat you! Emily: Oh Lenny would never eat me! *To Lenny* Would you sweetie? Lenny: Never! Yuri: But-But! Gah I'm so confused! Emily: Hey there's one human feeling you're experiencing. Yuri: What, confusion? Emily: Yeah. Confusion is something humans feel to. Yuri: That's... huh. Emily: Yeah, you'll mostly experience it when you don't understand something. Lenny: So you don't understand our game? Yuri: I understand the game, not the lie about eating her. Lenny: It was part of the game. Yuri: Oh. But there's still something I don't understand about it. Lenny: Huh? Yuri: What was the sound she was making? Emily: Sounds? Yuri: Those sounds you made when he found you. That "Ha ha ha" sounding things. Emily and Lenny:...… Emily: Oh dude. Yuri: It's something obvious again isn't it? Lenny: Yep. Yuri: Damn, this is going nowhere with me. Emily: Hey its okay. We can still help you figure stuff out. It just might take longer then we thought that's all. Lenny: Yeah. Yuri: Well, what am I learning about next? Was this "game" supposed to help me or something? Lenny: It was suppose to teach you about fun. Yuri: "Fun"? Emily: Yeah. Its what people have when they play. Yuri:...... Lenny: You don't understand huh? Yuri: Not....completely, no. Emily: *Sighs* How do you explain fun...? Lenny: Um... Hmm... We might need some help here. Emily: *Sigh* Okay. Lenny you wait here with Yuri. I'm gonna go wake up Momo and the others see if they can help us out. Lenny: Okay. Yuri: Is it that hard to explain? Emily: Um...Yes and no kinda...? But I'm also getting the others to help us out with teaching. Cause there are things the others could maybe explain better then I could. Yuri: Okay then. Emily: Good. Be right back! (Emily walks off to wake the others up, leaving Yuri and Lenny behind to sit together) Lenny: So you're a robot huh? Yuri: Android. Lenny: Oh....right. Yuri: Yep. (The two sit in silence) Alex: Hey guys! (Yuri jumps startled as Alex hangs over the couch) Yuri: AHH!! Alex: Whoa whoa whoa! It's okay Yuri. (Erin joins Alex's side) Erin: It's just us. Yuri: Oh....Okay. Alex: You doing okay? Yuri: Yeah. Just a bit weirded out is all. Erin: How so? Yuri: A lot of stuff actually. Emily and Lenny tried teaching me about fun and I heard Emily make some really weird sounds. Erin: Huh? Yuri: I don't know. Alex: Huh... Emily: Is he talking about me and Lenny's game again? Alex: Game? (Emily walks out) Emily: Yeah, we tried showing him hide and seek. Erin: Did it work? Emily: Eh.....Kind of...? Yuri: It's not really easy for me. Lenny: Aw it's okay Yuri. You'll get it eventually. Yuri:...... Erin: You'll do fine Yuri. We'll help you! Alex: We did hear how you wanted to learn about fun. Yuri: It definitely sounds interesting. (The other heroes then walk up) Alex: Then do you want us to show you? Yuri:....Sure..... Lenny: Then let's go have fun! (The heroes all start take Yuri outside) Emily: Wait, what about Richie? Momo: I think he's still sick in there. Alex: Aww man. Miles: Rose's slime must've triggered something in him. Rose: I'm sorry... Erin: *Pats Rose's head* Its not your fault little girl. Yuri: What happened? Momo: Its a long story. Let's just focus on what we have planned in teaching you today. Yuri: Very well. (The heroes all head outside. It then cuts to Yuri looking out on the beach) Yuri: What.....is this? Erin: Its called a Beach. Yuri: A.. Beach. The ground it feels... different the rest. Momo: That's cause a beach is covered in what is known as sand. Lenny: Don't eat it. Yuri: This....is the place where we met, is it not? Alex: Yeah, it is. Yuri: Not very good memories I'll give you that. Momo: Well you were pretty distracted by everything at the time. Yuri: That is true. *Sees the sea* Is... Is all that water? Momo: That is correct. Yuri: Wow. It... It looks pretty. Lenny: Yeah, it's awesome! Yuri: But.....How is this supposed to be "fun"? Erin: There's lots of stuff you could do on the beach. Admire the view, go swimming, getting a tan, or- Sammy Rose and Lenny: BUILD SANDCASTLES!! Yuri Sandcastles? Lenny: Yeah! Yuri: I don't follow. Sammy: Jeez man, you're missing out! Rose: We can show you if you want! (Yuri follows the 3 Targhuls) Erin: Well that should keep Yuri busy for awhile. Mina: Hopefully he enjoys sandcastle making. Momo: I'll just stay with him to make sure all is well. Alex: Wow you really don't being with Yuri do you? Momo: I admit I was mad when he took me like that but... (Momo just watches Yuri as the Targhul's get started) Yuri: What first? Lenny: Grab some sand! Yuri: That's it? Sammy: Yeah! Yuri: Alright. (Yuri grabs a handful of sand and prepares to bring it over before he looks down at it. Suddenly, he then gets a flashback of him holding a man in a destroyed and burning city as the man begins disintegrating to dust) ???: Sir please, you can't let me die! (Yuri is silent as the man disintegrates, leaving a handful of dust in Yuri's hand before it cuts back to him holding the sand with shaking hands) Rose: Yuri? Yuri:...... Lenny: You okay man? Yuri: Y-Yeah....Yeah I'm fine. Rose: You sure? Yuri: Yeah of course. Just trying to think of castle designs. Sammy: Well come on and show us man! (Yuri nods and starts to help. Back with the others) Momo: I honestly hate the idea of Yuri suffering like this. No memory of anything. Alex: Yeah, kinda sad really. Erin: But he'll get better. I know it. Alex: Yeah.... Erin: You guys wanna help him out? Momo: Sure. Miles: Let's do it. (As they go over to join them, the scene changes to another part in the city. Where Richie is seen) Richie:... ???: Hm, didn't think you'd show up. (Richie turns down an alley to find Zane standing against the wall) Zane: Thought you'd back out on this. Richie: What do you want Zane? Zane: I just want to talk. Richie: What do you think makes me wanna talk to you? Zane: Look, I didn't come to fight Richie. I just wanted to talk- Richie: About what? My dad? The fact how you murdered him and didn't say anything? Zane: I know it seems that way but- Richie: But what asshole?! Zane: I came to apologize. Richie: What?! Zane: Look, you're not the only one affected by his death. Richie: How so? Zane: I deeply regretted drinking that night after I learned about what I did. Kelzo told me everything. Richie: And....you didn't say anything? Zane: No. Not a word. Richie:..... Zane: We may not be friends Richie, we both know that. But I still want to let you know how sorry I am. Richie:..... Zane: Do you understand? Richie:...Yeah...I do. Zane: *sigh* Good. (Zane turns as he starts walking into the alley) Richie: Wait. (Zane looks back at Richie) Richie: You're not.....working for anyone right? Zane: No. Richie: You alone? Zane:....Yes.... Richie: I see. (Zane looks at Richie as he nods and walks off, leaving Richie alone. It then cuts back to Yuri as he finishes his castle) Sammy: Nice one Yuri! Rose: Yeah it's....! (Yuri is shown to have built a small castle instead) Rose: A nice size I guess. Yuri: Sorry if it's not the best... Alex: Hey it's okay man! Momo: It's a start! Yuri: I guess. But now I just....feel weird. Erin: Weird? Yuri: Like.....I don't know, I just don't feel happy. Momo: You don't? Yuri: No....I think my inability to build these things right is messing with my systems or something. Alex: No I think you're experiencing sadness Yuri. Yuri: Sadness? Momo: Its the opposite of happiness. Yuri: I'm... Sad? Momo: That's what it sounds like. Alex: Yeah. Yuri: Huh.....Strange. Erin: Aw don't worry Yuri. We'll get you cheered up in no time! Yuri: How..? Alex: Rose. Would you do the honors? Rose: You sure it'll work on him? Erin: It has to. Rose: Well alright, I'll give it a shot. Yuri: Give what a- (Rose crawls onto Yuri's lap and lies down, using her powers to ease Yuri's stress) Yuri: Shot.....? What the....? Rose: How's this feeling? Yuri: This... This feels.... Odd but... A good odd. Erin: That's Rose's special power. Yuri: I like it.....Whatever it is. Alex: You feeling better at least? Yuri: Y-Yeah....I am. Rose: Good! (Rose gets up and crawls off of Yuri's lap) Alex: Can't believe that actually worked. Momo: Yeah. Erin: Considering he's a robot and all. Yuri: Hmmm.....Hold on. (Yuri picks Rose up and holds her out in front of himself) Rose: Huh? Alex: Uhhh, Yuri? Yuri: What....is she anyway? Erin: She's a Targhul Yuri. Yuri: Tar.....ghul...? (Yuri looks back at Rose as he tilts her to the side inspecting her before he starts poking her stomach) Yuri: Huh.....Cool. Rose: H-Hey! Cut that out! Yuri: Ah! (Yuri quickly puts Rose down) Yuri: I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Rose: Hurt me? Yuri: Yeah! Rose: But it- Yuri: Are you sure? Then why did you want me to stop?! Dammit, my nanites must've got defensive again and ate something off of you! Rose: Yuri. Yuri: But- Alex: Yuri relax! You didn't hurt her? Yuri: I....didn't? Erin: No Yuri. She's alright. (Yuri begins to stare blankly at the group) Momo: Yuri? (Yuri's eyes lose their color as he then falls to the ground) Alex: Whoa! Erin: Yuri! (Alex goes over and checks Yuri's vitals) Alex: *reading* Warning: Emergency sleep mode engaged. Reason: Information overload? Sammy: What? Rose: Did I....overload his brain? Erin: No sweetie. I think he just overworked himself. Rose: Oh. Alex: Well, we should take him inside then. Momo: Right. (The heroes help Yuri up as they carry him inside with the Targhul following) Sammy: Is he okay? Alex: Yeah, he'll be fine Sammy. Don't worry. Sammy: Okay. Emily: We can teach him some more when he wakes up. Kyle: Yeah, it's only morning. We got time. Alex: Let's just get him inside for now. He deserves it. (The group carries Yuri inside in order to help him lay down from his overload) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts